Computerized methods, systems, and software, have been contemplated for creating embroidery, including customized embroidery, for a user. In addition, various embodiments have been described that used the Internet for communication. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,146 (Goldberg) describes an example and is incorporated herein by reference. Prior art, however, has been limited in the way a creative work from a user has been captured, defined, or communicated, for example, to or from an embroidery engine, for instance, software that takes as input shapes and/or stitching parameters and generates and returns a pattern of stitches. Further, limitations have existed in the way desired stitching parameters have been captured, defined, or communicated, and in the way planned patterns of stitches have been communicated or presented, for example, for inspection by a user. Still further, limitations have existed in the types of creative works that have been used for creating customized embroidery for users. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in the way a creative work from a user, desired stitching parameters, or both, are captured, defined, or communicated, for example, to an embroidery engine. Further still, room for improvement exists in the way planned patterns of stitches are communicated or presented, for example, for inspection by a user, and in the types of creative works that are used for creating customized embroidery. Potential for benefit exists in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of skill in the art having studied this document.